


Fix It

by Futsin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Espionage, F/M, Family, Found Family, Intrigue, Memories, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Romance, Valenfield - Freeform, [there will be more]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: The destruction of Raccoon City. A hunt across Europe. The Caucasus Incident. Falling from a castle. Kijuju. Beyond. They are the things that can break someone and then there are also the things, the people, that can fix it.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fix It

It's almost Halloween and Jill Valentine tries to explain, again, to little Polly Burton that no, they can't go trick or treating. Moira, Polly's sister, waits to tell a snarky joke. Kathy, the girls' mother, is in the rustic kitchen of the log cabin feeding Jill's dog some scraps. Despite how small of a moment this is, it's one that Jill will return to when she needs to remember the world is still a good place.

"But why _not_ , Jill?!" Polly cries, the five year old pounding her fists on her dress. She sits cross-legged beside a jack-o-lantern candy bucket that they'd used to pack up before leaving and now rests an empty, candyless husk of plastic. Moira sits beside her, watching the both Polly and Jill's expressions.

For her part, Jill has made time for the girls after Barry whisked her and fellow survivor Carlos from the burning wreckage that was Raccoon City. As much as she wishes Kathy was yet again giving the girls this talk about being in hiding because a giant pharmacetucal (plus, apparently, para-military?) organization was after them, it's down to Jill this time.

She thinks on her answer, while sitting in the desk chair in front of the family computer... which has quickly become Jill's computer as she scours the internet every day. That and dodging Fuddrucker's coupon pop-up ads and occasionally showing Moira how to play Diablo.

At last, the thought of the computer game brings forth an idea as to how to respond.

"You know when you and Moira are playing Diablo together?"

Polly's eyes go wide and she shirks back. "I uhm, I don't play it, she plays it." And Moira's eyes go wide, too. "Yeah, I play it with you or with mom."

Jill smirks, both her and Kathy knowing that's a lie. The girls' mother had a talk with Jill a few days ago that they'd only intervene on content with the girls when they finally started acting out. So far, they've been good.

"Aha," Jill then says, feeling a bright rush at not having to think about another tense phonecall with Carlos or another heavily coded email to Chris' sister. Here, she can be light again. "You didn't want to get caught playing on your own, didn't you?" She cocks an eyebrow, smiling at them the whole way. Moira and Polly exchange a conspiratorial look.

Polly squeaks out, "No."

Jill leans in. "We don't want the bad people to catch us either, right?" Her hand reaches out to pat Polly's hair, a soothing gesture to hopefully mend the slowly breaking heart. She sees in the girl's glum lowering of her head to her lap that now, at last, she understands. "I'm sorry," Polly says. No sniffling, but clearly sad. Part of Jill breaks a little, too, and she catches Kathy sighing in the kitchen at them, but nodding that she's done the right thing.

Moira tries to break the moment's tension by pulling a little Ritz out of her pocket and offering it to her sister. "Polly want a cracker?"

Polly shakes her head.

The realization hits Jill in a splash, reminding her of the hydrants broken by crashed cars on the streets of RC. Which in turn floods memories of running from fire, the smell of the dead, and the screams of those she couldn't save. _Couldn't save..._

She drops to the floor with the two sad little girls and wraps them up in her sweater-clad arms. "I'm so sorry, girls." Moira squeaks out, "It's okay." Polly's disappointment comes in a nod. 

"I'm going to fix it, though, okay? That's why I can't play with you guys all the time anymore."

"And why daddy had to go away again?" Moira sighs. Jill squeezes them closer to her. Her dog, Lancelot, is making his way over as like a good boy he's sensed there's sadness to be undone by fun. Jill smiles at the golden retriever and gives each of the girls a kiss on the crown of their heads.

"That's right, Moira. And we're going to set everything right and lock all the bad people away. I'll fix it. I promise it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fragmented slow-burn but I needed to get this out of my system. We'll see how it develops in chunks over time.


End file.
